


Лучший

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бестер находит Занзаса<br/>Предупреждения: авторские допущения, милота</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший

  
Это вышло случайно. Сквало притащил очередную коробочку и, вопреки привычкам, не заорал, не замахал ею перед носом, а с торжественной мордой положил на стол. Занзас приоткрыл один глаз — коробка как коробка, хрен поймешь, что там в ней.

— Знаешь, кто такие лигры, босс? Полукровки. Помесь...

— Заткнись, — предупредил Занзас. Сквало понял. Уселся на стол и уставился на коробку с таким жадным ожиданием, будто из нее должен был вылезти не гибрид льва с тигром, а какой-нибудь мутант с четырьмя башками и тройным комплектом клыков. Занзас придвинул коробочку к себе, оглядел со сдержанным интересом. И спрашивать не надо, ясно, что редкость. Хрен знает, где Сквало ее откопал, не иначе всех на уши поставил, однако ж достал. Свою акулу он тоже искал долго, но не настолько. Ожидание бесило, но Занзас терпел. Не хотел ни тупых небесных антилоп, ни птиц, ни другой мелкой живности. Чего хотел — сам не знал. Но уверен был, что его коробочка должна быть особенной. Сквало орал, что уже перевернул вверх тормашками все лаборатории, задолбался трясти Верде, и вообще, почему бы боссу не поднять задницу и не сделать уже что-нибудь самому — хотя бы выбрать животное. Но Занзас выбирать не хотел. Его зверь должен был найти его сам.

— Ну, чего тянешь? — поторопил Сквало. — Некогда мне тут с тобой рассиживаться.

— Так свали. — Занзас не торопился. Держал ладонь над коробочкой и чувствовал что-то... непонятное. Не то радость, не то страх. Это было непривычно. Обычно открывал, не глядя, а через минуту засовывал очередную небесную страхолюдину обратно и посылал Сквало к черту вместе с его барахлом.

— Разбежался, ага. Я буду смотреть! Давай уже, не томи.

Занзас покосился на него с неудовольствием — почему-то хотелось, чтобы Сквало убрался. Но возражать не стал, в конце концов, если опять попалась ерунда, будет на ком сорвать злость. Вечером припрется Савада, а этот мелкий отброс взял моду всюду разъезжать со своей новоприобретенной коробочкой. Глаза ею мозолил постоянно: и в пальцах вертел, и на стол перед собой ставил, чуть не облизывал. Занзас даже подозревал, что это такой хитрый план. По части хитрых планов Савада вообще в последнее время обставлял даже Каваллоне, но с другой стороны, никакой хитрости в том, чтобы вывести Занзаса из себя, не было — Савада и так справлялся на все сто. Однако ж стоило увидеть его коробочку, и перед глазами сразу расстилалось алое марево. Немного полегчало, когда Занзас увидел наконец, загадочное оружие. Ржал так, что аж скрючился и никак вздохнуть не мог. Савада и его мелкий желтый щенок пялились на него одинаково — с осуждением и укоризной. А второй еще и вроде как рычал. Занзаса от такого рычания снова скрючило, ржал до слез, пока не выдохся. В тот вечер он Саваду почти любил. Даже посоветовал ему по-хорошему — Альянсу свою зверюгу не показывать, и вообще держать ее подальше от чужих глаз, пока не вырастет.

Сквало ерзал в нетерпении, глаза горели, будто очередного крутого мечника себе на фарш нашел. И почему-то Занзас вдруг поверил: оно. Точно оно.

Открывал коробочку, как первый рождественский подарок от Тимотео — с тем же детским ожиданием чуда. Хорошо, что Сквало пялился на его руки, а не в лицо. Коробочка засияла не чистым небесным светом, а с примесью алого, ураганного. Цвет был что надо, грозный. А вот зверь…

Зверь таращился на него раскосыми, как у Савады, глазищами, и беззвучно разевал пасть. Пасть была — как раз за мизинец укусить. Котенок. Сосунок, чтоб его. Белый и пушистый. И лапы по столу разъезжаются.

— Круто, слов нет! — выдохнул Занзас. — Мусор, что ты приволок? Я вам кто, кормящая мама-кошка?

По белым бокам котенка поползли черные полосы. Глаза опасно сузились, а вместо беззвучного писка из пасти вырвался почти различимый рык. И валявшаяся на столе ручка вдруг рассыпалась мелким каменным крошевом.

— А лапищи у него что надо, — сказал Сквало. — Здоровым вырастет.

Полосатое недоразумение как раз поскользнулось на полировке, шлепнулось на бок и махнуло теми лапищами, всеми четырьмя — Занзас рассмотрел: мягкие, с розовыми подушками и чуть заметными глазу когтями. Хоть смейся, хоть ори от досады. Но вот что странно — сразу засунуть зверя в коробочку и выставить его вместе со Сквало, как обычно, не тянуло. Занзас нахмурился, поднес к недоразумению палец и несильно ткнул в беззащитное пузо.

— Эй ты! Чего разлегся? Драться умеешь?

Пузо дрогнуло, недоразумение рыкнуло, а Занзас не успел отдернуть руку — когти, даром что тонкие, рассекли сразу несколько пальцев до крови. Сквало заржал, а Занзас одобрительно усмехнулся:

— Ладно, мелочь, живи.

***

Слова о кормящей маме-кошке оказались почти пророческими. Недоразумение постоянно хотело жрать. Спасибо и на том, что жрало оно не молоко из пипетки, а пламя. Занзас выпускал на ладонь немного, и мелкий лизал пальцы, лакал, мелькая быстрым языком, и урчал чуть слышно.

Занзас загонял его в коробочку, только когда спал. Ну или когда приходилось встречаться с кем-то, но встречи можно было и отложить. Или свалить на Сквало — а зачем ему еще капитан? «Босс занят», и точка. А чем занят — не ваше собачье дело.

Босс занят выкармливанием котеночка, оборжешься.

Но котеночек рос. После каждой порции пламени он становился сильнее. Уже не разъезжались лапы, в урчании появились басовитые нотки, а среди общей пушистости стала заметна будущая грива. Теперь он не лакал, а заглатывал пламя так, как взрослый хищник глотал бы мясо — рвал на куски, придерживая лапой, жрал, как не в себя. А потом валился башкой Занзасу на ладонь, обхватывал руку лапами и засыпал, урча. Правильный был зверь.

Только имя ему никак не получалось придумать. Занзас звал его Мелким, но ясно было, что для нормальной зверюги это имя не годится. Помог Луссурия. Правда, когда однажды Занзас вернулся в кабинет и застал того кудахчущим над креслом, в котором дремал лигр, первым желанием было как следует врезать крашеному придурку. Хорошо, что сдержался и прислушался.

— А какие у нас ла-а-апы, — бормотал Луссурия, — самые лучшие ла-а-а-пы. А какие у нас глаза-а-а. Ну прямо как у босса. Самые лучшие глаза. А какие у нас зу-у-убы...

На зубах Занзас не выдержал. Велел заткнуться и убираться. Луссурия убрался, оставив на столе блюдо с ломтиками свежего мяса. Мелкий дожевал один такой ломтик и заинтересованно потянулся к столу.

Занзас ухватил его за шкирку, сунул мордой в блюдо и щелкнул по носу:

— Никогда не жри с чужих рук! Ты не отброс, чтобы принимать подачки.

Мелкий недовольно заворчал. И черт знает как, Занзас его понял. Ну да, совсем уж чужими руки Луссурии не были, но сути это не меняло. Занзас был хозяином, и зверюга должна была подчиняться только ему и жрать, только если он разрешит, что бы она там себе ни думала.

Но злиться на Мелкого долго Занзас не мог. Это не лезло ни в какие ворота, но стоило тому утробно заурчать, подцепить лбом руку и сунуть башку под ладонь, прижимая уши, как у Занзаса будто крошилась внутри привычная корка и осыпалась каменной пылью, похожей на ту, что оставалась повсюду после тренировок со зверем.

— Бестером будешь, — сказал Занзас, чувствуя что-то вроде дурацкого умиления: Мелкий как раз расправился с последним ломтем мяса, поднял морду и требовательно ткнул лапой в пустое блюдо — хотел еще. — Слышишь, Мелкий. Ты — лучший. А значит — Бестер.

С того дня рацион Бестера стал разнообразнее. Он все так же любил пламя Занзаса, но мясо уплетал — будь здоров. Не брезговал ни вырезкой из кухни, ни бифштексами из чужих тарелок. Занзас ржал: чужие тарелки — это не чужие руки, пусть развлекается. Обеды в Варии приобрели отчетливый привкус тренировок на выживание. Особенно когда Сквало пообещал выпускать акулу — за компанию.

Мелким Бестера теперь мог назвать бы только Занзас — по привычке. Зверюга подросла и когда прыгала на него, закидывая тяжелые лапы на плечи, Занзас с трудом удерживался на ногах. Чесал густую гриву, утопая в ней ладонями, а Бестер тыкался в лицо холодным носом и урчал — громко, как какой-нибудь бульдозер.

За акулой Сквало он гонялся с азартом, как кот за мышью. Эта парочка носилась по особняку, сшибая попадавшиеся на пути стулья, вазы и рядовых, и Маммон потирал жадные ручонки, прикидывая, сколько сумеет выжать из сметы на внеплановый ремонт.

Тем временем по Альянсу поползли слухи, что Занзас наконец нашел себе оружие. Искать дебила, который слил информацию, он не собирался. Ему было плевать, Бестера он планировал скрывать только до тех пор, пока тот немного подрастет и отрастит зубы, когти, гриву, ну и все остальное, что полагается взрослому, злому и лучшему лигру.

Тем более, никто не знал, что там за оружие. Чего только не болтали. И про снежного человека, и про жабу, и про дракона. Занзас был доволен. Нахрен не сдались ему какие-то драконы и тем более жабы.

Первым смелым оказался Каваллоне, приперся вроде бы просто так, мимо проезжал, но Занзаса его блаженная рожа не убедила. Он загнал Бестера в коробочку и отважно терпел Каваллоне аж полчаса, потом сбагрил его Сквало и с облегчением заперся в кабинете.

Потом явился Гокудера. Этот из кожи вон лез, чтобы вызнать для обожаемого босса тайную информацию. И Сквало окучивал, и с Белом лясы точил. Только к Занзасу напрямую не пошел — знал, что в лучшем случае по роже огребет. Ушел он ни с чем, а на следующий день в особняке появился Ямамото. Это была тяжелая артиллерия. Неизвестно за что и почему, но Сквало этого пацана любил. Не то как ученика, не то как акулу свою. Своеобразно любил, конечно, и наорать мог, и матом обложить, и не видеться по полгода, но проблемы это не отменяло. Ему Сквало мог расколоться.

Занзас проторчал в кабинете часа три, а Ямамото все не сваливал. Но судя по тому, что Альянс так ничего и не узнал, мечник Савады, если и выведал что, язык держал за зубами.

Сам Савада не звонил и выяснить ничего не пытался, и Занзаса это, с одной стороны, устраивало, а с другой — немного злило. Но ему было не до дурацких мыслей: Бестер отнимал почти все время, и Занзас понимал, что совсем скоро сможет, наконец, вывести его в люди.

***

Первая демонстрация должна быть эффектной, это он знал твердо. Поэтому выжидал удобного случая дольше, чем мог бы. И дождался. Весь Альянс в сборе, бабы в вечерних платьях, Савада в смокинге — чучело чучелом, старый хрыч Тимотео пускает слезу умиления, глядя на выросшую смену. Выпивка, закуска и очень много чужих тарелок. Бестеру понравится.

Эффект вышел даже круче, чем Занзас рассчитывал. Визг, грохот, осколки, переполох среди охраны и абсолютно круглые глаза Савады. Бестер уминал мясо, потом дошел до огромного блюда с целиком запеченной рыбиной — в рост Занзаса, не меньше.

— Вот оно, счастье, — заржал над ухом Сквало.

Подумав о том, сколько теперь будет разговоров — и, главное, каких! — Занзас от души с ним согласился.

Вечером, когда половина гостей уже расползлась, Занзас, сидя в кресле на террасе, лениво цедил виски, а сытый Бестер дремал у его ног, подошел Савада. Сказал, садясь рядом:

— Красивый.

Занзас не собирался комментировать очевидные вещи, поэтому промолчал.

— И наверняка умеет не только переполох среди гостей устраивать?

— Хочешь проверить?

— Да! Только не прямо сейчас. Дон Тимотео и так расстроился. Ты напугал почтенных людей.

— Я? — уточнил Занзас.

Савада фыркнул.

— И ты тоже. Гораздо больше чем обычно. Кстати, как его зовут?

— Бестер.

— Бестер, — Савада понимающе усмехнулся.

Настроение у Занзаса было на удивление благодушным, поэтому он не сделал вид, что заснул, не послал Саваду подальше и беситься от его соседства не стал. Наклонился, почесал Бестера за ухом и даже позволил почесать Саваде. Бестер приоткрыл один глаз, но не зарычал. Он тоже был сегодня благодушен.

На белоснежной шкуре бледно проступали черные полоски. Бестер полосател не только от злости, но еще и от удовольствия. И смотрелось это роскошно.

— Пока я добрый… Твой недомерок плохо растет. Корми его сырым мясом.

— Натс его не любит. — Савада обернулся. Прищурился, глядя в лицо. — Чтобы стать хорошим оружием, не обязательно быть огромным и кровожадным. А чтобы стать хорошим другом, тем более.

Занзас собирался возразить, что Бестер ему не друг, но тот вдруг поднялся, прошелся вокруг, мягко ступая тяжелыми лапами, и вернувшись, положил башку на колено. Возражать расхотелось.

— Мой против твоего, — медленно сказал Занзас. — Спарринг.

— Легко, — кивнул Савада. — Завтра.

Укладываясь спать, Занзас снова выпустил Бестера из коробочки. Тот растянулся на ковре у кровати и зевнул во всю гигантскую пасть. Тускло блеснули в темноте клыки, и вспыхнули алым глаза. Занзас положил ладонь ему на голову и усмехнулся.

Савада мог думать, что угодно, Занзас не собирался с ним соглашаться. Главным было другое — он нашел Бестеру достойного противника.

— Готовься, зверюга. Завтра начнется настоящая жизнь.

Бестер снова зевнул, но Занзас знал — он все понимает и тоже доволен.  



End file.
